The Excitement He's Looking For
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: John has returned to London but he's bored and in need of a change in his life. When Clara calls him and tells John that Harry has gone missing with a supposed serial killer, John meets Sherlock. Is this the change and excitement he's been looking for?


Leaves crunched beneath John's feet as he limped along, leaning on his cane for support. Another autumn had come around and he was nearly out of his depths. The London air was exhilarating but the affordability to live there was less so. John knew he had very little time before he'd have to move or find a flat mate, none of which sounded very appealing. Then there was Harry. She tried as much as she could to help John out but recently she'd gone off the deep end. Apparently Harry and Clara had a domestic and things weren't exactly looking up. John sighed, as much as it pained him to think he knew he much rather would be in the army. It was frightening and deathly but the thrill was something John had liked and something John was now missing. John headed back to his flat, well a flat that wasn't going to be his for much longer. The furniture in his room was simple. A single bed, a desk, his laptop, really only the things that were necessary. A small dresser in the corner where his shirts and jumpers were folded away neatly. John had always enjoyed being organized, although the simplicity of the room somewhat frustrated him. He sat and stared at the blank walls, almost waiting for something to happen, anything really. John sat contemplating what he should have for dinner, probably take-away again, when suddenly his mobile rang. He stood and grabbed his cane for support, limping over to his phone and looking at the caller ID. Clara. John sighed, she was probably calling to complain about Harry's drinking habits again. Nonetheless he answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi John, its Clara."

"Hi Clara. Is this about Harry again? Because I'm really not able to do much at this point. I'd love to help but I really don't have the money."

"Well actually it is about Harry, but this time it's different. She's disappeared and no one seems to be able to know where she's gone."

"Christ, sorry Clara, she's probably just wandered off. Hopefully she returns soon."

"No John the thing is she seems to have left against her will. There was signs of struggle, I called the police and they're on their way to take a look at things. I kind of panicked but I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks for the call, I'll be over soon. I'll stop and grab some dinner, you hungry?"

"Starving. Thanks, see you soon. Hopefully Harry is alright."

"Yeah I hope so too. Hopefully the police can be of some assistance."

John placed his mobile in his pocket and then out of instinct pulled his gun out of the desk drawer and tucked it down the back of his pants. Within five minutes John had wobbled down the stairs and hailed a cab. A quick stop at Chinese for take-away and then he was off again, riding to Harry and Clara's flat.

By the time John had arrived, the flat had already been surrounded in caution tape and police cars sat waiting outside with their lights flashing. John glanced around before finally deciding to duck under the caution tape and head upstairs. As John entered the room everyone stopped and turned to look at him. Clara quickly swept in and introduced John,

"This is John Watson, Harry's brother. I called him and asked if he'd come over."

One of the officers stepped forward offering a hand, John accepted it.

"Hi I'm detective inspector Lestrade. We have reason to think that this may be connected to a recent serial killer, the scene set up is very similar to that of the others. Hopefully this time we catch the killer before it's too late."

"Ah, well that would be preferable", John responded with just a tad bit of sarcasm.

Lestrade nodded and then continued.

"We have someone coming to the scene. He's rather smart, although not the best human being. Hopefully he'll have some helpful insight. Although I can't guarantee he'll be willing to share it."

"What do you mean not the best human being?" John wasn't quite sure what he detective inspector was talking about.

"This man is very smart and is our best bet for finding your sister before it's too late. But his social skills aren't the best and he can be a bit of an asshole."

"Ah. Sounds lovely, can't wait to meet him."

"Don't be surprised if he ignores you."

"Even better."

John stepped away from the DI and headed to the kitchen laying out the take-away he brought for dinner. Clara thanked him profusely for the food and for coming and then she dug right into the food. John had somehow lost his appetite in the mix of things and decided to head back over the living room where the so called "crime scene" was. John had just entered when the door flung open. A tall man in a long overcoat, dark auburn curls, and a blue scarf entered the room as if he owned the place. He had a smile spread across his face, similar to that of a child who was just handed an ice cream. One man groaned and the tall man turned and threw him a glare. The DI Lestrade walked over to greet the new man but the new man merely ignored him and walked past, looking about the living room. His eyes fluttered as if calculating precise details and he spun himself around, his coat flying out behind him. Suddenly the tall man stopped and made direct eye contact with John. The contact was so intense that John found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the tall man who was staring at him. Suddenly the tall man spoke, talking a mile a minute, pointing about at small details. How the furniture had been slightly moved, the dust wasn't proper in one spot, that John was the victim's brother, and something about a small nick on the wood flooring. John stood completely amazed, how had that man figured that out. Without thinking twice he spoke,

"That…was… amazing."

The tall man swung around and stared at John. He marched across the room and looked John straight in the eyes again, this time speaking,

"What was that?"

"I said, that was amazing."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah brilliant really."

"Hm, that's not normal."

"What do you mean that's not normal? You were absolutely incredible, I don't know how you figured that all out."

"The same way I figured out that you're an army doctor, you have a psycho-somatic limp, the victim is your sister, and that you're in need of a flat mate."

"Wow, just incredible."

"Most people don't say that."

"What do most people say?"

"Piss off."

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I disappointed."

"No, it was… good."

John took the pause in conversation to reach out his hand,

"The name's John Watson, you seem to know the rest."

The tall man grabbed onto John's hand firmly,

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street."

John's eyebrow's wrinkled, now he was confused, why would he want Sherlock's address?

"Why would I want your address?"

"Well like I said you're looking for a flat mate. Turns out I am as well. Also I more likely to save your sister faster if I have your personal help." With that Sherlock nodded at Lestrade and left, just as quickly as he came.

Clara stepped forward, breaking the silence,

"Well that was interesting. But I still don't understand how this man is going to help us find Harry."

Lestrade sighed,

"Just give him a bit of time. He knows what he's doing but he seldom remembers that we can't read his mind. Sorry about that John, he goes a little off the tracks sometimes."

"Erm, it was no problem really. He was quite a curious man."

"Well we better head out, we'll call you guys when we learn more. Hopefully we can find Harry in time."

Clara and John nodded their goodbyes. Finally John headed towards the door as well, he bid Clara goodbye and told her to call him if she needed anything or found out anything more.

The problem with fall evening were that they were always dreadfully cold. John limped down the street and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, wishing he had chosen a jumper instead just a shirt. Finally he hailed a cab and rode back to his flat, eventually climbing the stairs again and entering his room. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall, similar to where he was before the phone had rang earlier. John knew the situation was dreadful but the drama with Harry had made him feel slightly more alive in the most ironic way. He knew he was looking for excitement but he wasn't sure if this was the right way to be receiving the excitement. Suddenly his mobile beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the text.

_We'll meet tomorrow at noon. Remember, the address is 221B Baker Street. I expect to see you there. –SH_

John stared at the screen, reading the text several more times. The whole thing seemed a little odd but John let his curiosity get the best of him,

_Thanks, see you then. –JW_

John sighed and stared at the plain wall before him again, maybe this was the excitement he was looking for.


End file.
